lost and found
by twinesstar
Summary: harry and ginny daughter rose was kidnapped at the age of one and now thinks she is muggle born mackenna lee. seh goes to hogwarts and meets her family  unknowingly  and tries to make it through a year full of dementors, and  death eaters.
1. why didn't you tell me?

_Chapter 1: why didn't you tell me?_

_Potter house _

Ginny woke up screaming for the third time that week. She had been having another nightmare, and these weren't just any nightmares they were horrible replays of events that took place nearly 9 years ago. Flashing green light, the baby sitter dead on the floor and worst of all her little girl rose missing, gone, kidnapped. She had only been two, Ginny had taken James to the doctor just for one night, and someone had broken in and kidnapped the baby.

Soon strong comforting hands were closing around her.

"Its ok, it's ok," Harry soothed her "just a nightmare, its over, its ok" he soothed her until she was again calm enough to speak

" why are they coming back now they were just once in a while for years and now they happen all the time" ginny was shaking with fear of the bad memories why did they have to come now.

"Well it might be because she's 11 and would be starting Hogwarts this year" harry suggested. The nightmares always seemed to come when an important event would have occurred in the little girl's life, like birthdays, Christmas, and the first days of school. Ginny knew this; she knew that if she was alive (and ginny was sure she was) she would be going to Hogwarts this year.

"Do you think we should ask James of cimone…?"

"Maby we should talk with Ron and Hermione later but now there is due to be -"

"MUM, DAD" Harry's statement was cut short by the shouts of nine year old lily.

James and lily were Harry and Ginny's other two kids. James Sirius was 12 he looked just like his father (only he had hazel eyes) and as any weasley/potter that's named after two of the wizarding world's best troublemakers (aka, James potter and Sirius black); he enjoyed pranks and annoying his cousins and little sister. Lily Luna was nine she looked just like her mother (only with Harry's green eyes) and was usually a little princess (except when James was involved.)

Harry sighed and heaved himself out of bed to stop whatever the argument was before lily could resort to magic. Ginny followed him down the hall and wondered to herself what rose was doing right now.

_Lee house_

"Well, that's the last box what do you think kenna?" Mrs. Lee asked her daughter happily, mackenna was 11 years old and she had moved to great brittin with her mom shortly after her dad had died. He had been a police officer and was shot in a violent shoot out that killed four other. The two women had stayed just long enough for the funeral before escaping to England were Mrs. Lee had grown up and were kenna was born. Kenna had been rather quiet the last few weeks, and with good reason, but it still seamed to worry her mother quite a bit. "Why don't you go to the park and try to make some new friends?" she suggested to her daughter. Kenna nodded once in agreement.

Kenna looked nothing like her parents; her mother had thick blond hair and her dad light brown. Kenna hair on the other hand was flaming red and she had freckles all over her face, another difference was the eyes her eyes were chocolate brown while her parents were light blue.

Kenna walked down the small street to the small park on the corner, she sat down on a bench and looked around. There were a few families here and there but one in particular caught her eye. It was a rather typical family nothing rely to set them apart from the other small families at the park, except, kenna noticed that all but one in the family (the women who was probably the mom) had the same shocking red hair and freckles as her. There eyes though were different the little boy looked a lot like him mom, he had her bushy hair (though hers was brown and his was red) and also her dark brown eyes. The girl though looked more like her father, sleek red hair and hazel eyes, she even his air of mischief (though he hid his better.)

The girl seemed to see kenna starring, came over to her bench, and sat down. After a minute or so, she seemed to get bored of sitting so she started a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Cimone weasley what's your name?" she asked brightly

"My name's Mackenna lee, but I usually go by kenna" she answered

"Well its nice to meet you is you new, cause I thought I knew all the kids in the neighborhood?" cimone asked

"Yeah my mom and I just moved here from America" kenna said remembering the events that brought them to England.

"oh, well maby we can hand out some time you can come to my house and vise versa" cimone seemed delighted that she had made a new friend, most of her friends were her cousins because most people thought she was weird, a freak, as she told kenna these things over the next few weeks. Kenna had just been happy to tell her mom that she had a friend.

About three weeks after the girls had met at the park they sat sprawled out on kenna's bed talking about random things until cimone remembered what she had been waiting to tell kenna about.

"You know that boarding school I have been talking about for a while" cimone asked. How could she forget cimone had been talking about it for weeks?

"You mean Hogwarts academy for exceptional young children" cimone nodded "then yes I know exactly what you're talking about"

Cimone seemed to be bursting with happiness and kenna knew she had been accepted.

_Weasley (Ron and Hermione's) house_

Tears were streaming down cimone's face as she walked home from Kenna's house. She wasn't sad because of anything they did, Cimone was sad because she had made a best friend (who wasn't related to her) and now she would be leaving for Hogwarts for the whole school year. She thought about these things as she walked to her small house just outside surrey in a small neiborhood called mintville.

Once inside the house her mother saw her crying and rushed over to her.

"Cimone are you ok" Hermione asked worriedly

"Uhuh, it's just that im going to Hogwarts and I wont see kenna all year" she sobbed

"I see, when I went to Hogwarts I had to leave my friends behind to, not that I had many being a know-it-all" just then a quick knock sounded on the door and Hermione rushed to get Hugo to stop making his toy soldiers battle. When she was done with that cimone answered the door surprised to see kenna standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me" she said scoldingly


	2. tell you what?

_Chapter 2: tell you what?_

_Weasley (Ron and Hermione's) house _

"Tell you what?" cimone asked curiously

_Flash back: Lee house_

_After Cimone, left through the back door there came a knock on the front door. Mrs. Lee quickly got up to get the door and to her surprise, standing in the door way was a woman with full-length emerald green _robes_. They sat down and started to talk._

"_Now miss Lee I would like to ask you if there has ever been a time when you were scared or angry that you made something happen that you couldn't explain" she asked_

_Well now that she thought about it yes, yes she had. Her mother told her that the first time was when she was two and she was having a tantrum the kitchen had needed to be remodeled do to the damage "um, well"_

"_do not worry" she said eyeing the skeptical look Mrs. Lee was giving her "I am not a doctor I come from a school for children 11 to 17 with these powers we teach them how to use them properly"_

"_Well I guess I have" kenna said slowly. Mrs. Lee was still skeptical about this while professor McGonagall (the lady from the school) filled the two of them in. kenna on the other hand was lost in a world of fantasy about games on broom sticks, casting spells with wands, exploring the great castle inside and out, and meeting people like her. As they talk, one word pulled her out of her fantasy world, _

"_What did you say the school was called professor" mrs. Lee asked _

"_Oh yes it is called Hogwarts-"_

"_Hogwarts!" kenna blurted out "isn't that were Cimone is going?"_

"_Oh yes Miss Weasley is indeed going to Hogwarts as well" McGonagall said. Then she looked at her watch "oh dear, I must be off now. Oh and I almost forgot here is your letter miss Lee" she handed kenna the letter before leaving rather quickly _

Miss M. Lee

Largest bedroom

17

mintville

Surrey

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear miss Lee,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black)

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_the Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners'' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection_

_By Quintin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

_Kenna was jumping up and down with excitement _

"_can I tell Cimone please, please, please" kenna said still bouncing with excitement _

"_ok sure, have fun" her mom said laughing a Kenna's expression. And with that kenna ran down the hill to Cimone's house._

_End of flash back_

_Weasley's (Ron and Hermione's) house_

Kenna finished her story by waving her letter in Cimone's face. Both girls shrieked with happiness causing Hermione to come and check out what was going on. When she came into the room, she saw the girls shrieking and laughing both waving thick yellow Hogwarts envelopes. 'well at least cimone won't be sad anymore' Hermione thought happily.

"well kenna would you like us to take you and your mother to diagon alley for school supplies" Hermione asked

"oh that would be great mrs. Weasley thank you" kenna answered. Just then, ron burst into the living room from the fireplace.


	3. will you please not interupt?

_Chapter 3: will you please not interrupt?_

"uh'oh, um.." ron said with wide eyes

"it's ok ron, she knows" Hermione reassured him quickly

Kenna was invited to diner that night and the Weasley's were happy to tell her all about Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world. They told her the whole story of _Harry potter _(who happened to be Cimone's uncle) up to the middle of his first year (Cimone promised to tell her the rest later)

"wow your family is so cool" kenna said astonished as Cimone walked her home

"yea I guess, they just seem like my family to me" Cimone replied

"I see what you mean. Do you ever get bombarded by fans or something" kenna asked hesitantly

"all the time!" she laughed that got her started on stories of all the times her family had been stopped by random strangers.

A week after getting there letters the Weasley's took the girls to diagon alley for school supplies, kenna was very exited to see the rest of Cimone's family (especially her cousins) that she talked about all the time.

_Lee house_

"do you have your trunk packed?" mrs. Lee asked kenna for the thousandth time. Kenna would be staying with the Weasley's and the potters at the burrow (as it was closer to kings cross) for the last few days of holiday.

"yes mum!" she yelled back from her room. She had gotten used to the British accent quite quickly for an American. She had packed a few pairs of clothes, plenty of books, (she loved to read) a photo album, and her journals to record everything about her life at Hogwarts. She still had plenty of room for her new school supplies. Just then, there was a knock at the door that sent kenna running down the stairs as fast as she could yelling "I got it! I got it!" the whole time.

"hello" she said answering the door.

"hi" Cimone answered. And the girls went quickly up stairs. Ron came in and went to help the girls get the trunk down stairs. When he got up there the girls were giggling over the old photo album on the bed.

"girls? Are you ready to go?" he asked

"yup!" they answered putting the photo album into the trunk. Ron levitated the trunk down the stairs much to mrs. Lee's amusement. After getting the trunk down stairs and into the car, the girls hopped into the back seat next to hugo.

"if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were exited" Hermione said jokingly

"well I've been waiting nearly all my life to go to Hogwarts" Cimone said

"and I've been waiting since I got my letter, so about a week" kenna joked, she didn't know why but was very comfortable around the Weasley's, it was probably due to the fact that she had found someone like her, that she wouldn't feel so alone at a school full of kids who could do what she did. As they traveled to London, the car got louder and louder, due mostly to Cimone and Hugo's bickering. While they bickered, kenna decided to read a book to shut out the noise. But when they arrived (after much bickering and two bathroom stops) they were greeted by a mass of redheads (though three had blond hair, one had brown, and one had black.)

"well I think that's every one except" said a short middle aged women with the same red hair as most of the children "… _arg teddy do you have to aperate right behind me_" at that moment a blue haired boy had appeared quite literally out of thin air right behind her.

"sorry grama molly" he said winking at a red haired man behind her back.

_Hogwarts (earlier that weak)_

"are you sure that's what you heard Narcissa?" McGonagall asked

"absolutely sure" Narcissa replied

_Flash back_

"_Rudolphus I have the information you asked me to acquire" trisilla black reported to Rudolphus lastrange deep in the woods were narcissa had been set to spy. Trisilla was bellatrix's twin sister though nobody but the death eaters and family knew. _

"_and?" Rudolphus replied irritably. _

"_and its true, she (the one we kidnapped years ago) has returned to England and will be going to Hogwarts this year." she reported quickly _

"_well that simply cannot happen they will find her there!" he exploded "we will have to kill her before they find out who she really is!" _

"_on the train?" she asked eagerly_

"_no, that's much to obvious," he paused "wait until she gets to Hogwarts and kill her in her sleep. Then no one will suspect us!"_

"_but how will I get in without getting caught" she seemed extremely worried. Rudolphus sighed, _

"_use your anamagus form, a snake right?" he asked "make sure no one hears of this plan even the other death eaters they may not be trustworthy." he told her. She hissed back as she was already in snake form. _

_After that Narcissa had gone to the spot that was safe to aperate without being noticed and left._

_End of flash back_

"she means Rose" McGonagall said

"yes, but I sounded like rose didn't know who she was" Narcissa mussed

"well she probably doesn't, she has most certainly been living with muggles or we would have heard, the potters have set a large amount of money on finding her." she snapped "we must inform them immediately. And the ministry. We will need guards at Hogwarts this year." she shuddered "we will need dementors."

she stuck her head in the fire "Neville?" she asked

"yes professor?" he replied

"I need you to inform the potters -Harry and Ginny- of the current situation"

"of course professor." Neville replied and she was gone. He quickly went to the fireplace and stuck his head in fluing the potters.

He arrived earning a small scream from a nine year old lily before she realized it was him.

"oops sorry Neville" she said quite embarrest

"lily can you get your mom and dad I need to talk to them" Neville asked hurriedly

"ok" she said before running from the room yelling _**"MUM, DAD," **_all the way. She came back into the kitchen with harry and ginny following her.

"what is it Neville?" ginny asked when she saw him.

"I've just come to tell you of the current situation" he told them "I don't know if you want your children to know" he told them

"alright, children out please for just a minute" harry told the kids who both grudgingly walked out of the room.

"alright," Neville said "we have information on what the death eaters hiding in the forest are after"

"what is it? And why are you telling us?" ginny asked a little confused. Neville hesitated.

"we have found information that your daughter is alive and will be attending Hogwarts-"

"Is that what there after?" ginny interrupted

"yes im afraid so. We heard them talking of plans to kill her while she is sleeping-" he continued

"would that mean at Hogwarts how would they get in?" ginny again interrupted

"trisilla black has been set to carry out the deed she has a snake anamagus-"

"what does it look like?"

"it's a black snake with a red stripe on its neck. And will you please not interrupt?"

"sorry" she apologized

_On the other side of the door _

James took the extendible ear out of his ear. So these people were going after his sister who he had presumed dead for years. He was suddenly very angry he never even knew his sister because of these people who had kidnapped her before the age memory starts to form, and now they were trying to kill her before she could find out who she was. James made a vow then and there that he would find out witch of the first years was his sister and protect her from

these people to make sure she was safe. he had to!


	4. will you teach me to fly?

_Chapter 4: will you teach me to fly?_

_Diagon alley _

As kenna the Weasley's, the potters, and teddy walked toward the Quality Quidich Supply Shop the conversation turned unsurprisingly to quidditch, as kenna had asked what it was. She wasn't getting much useful information though as the explanation had turned into a full out argument over witch teams would compete in the world cup the next summer. Kenna wondered why they were arguing if the quiditch season hadn't even started yet.

"I bet its Bulgaria they almost got in this year!" James was saying loudly.

"you boys just want Bulgaria In the cup so you can see the veela!" Cimone snapped back (she didn't like Bulgaria much.) the boys all blushed witch confused kenna even more.

As they walked into the store kenna was in aw at all the shelves and display cases stocked with brooms, all with names like firbolt series, dragon series, storm chaser, and rocket launcher.

"wow would you look at that!" Louise said goggling at a broom labeled thunder bolt.

"it's the best broom in the world!" Fred 2 said excitedly

"yeah and Ireland's already ordered 7 for there team!" Cimone said earning a scowl from louise. Cimone's favorite team was Ireland and louise liked the rival team Bulgaria (the two teams had become rivals in the quidditch world cup of 1994 when Bulgaria had caught the snitch but Ireland still won the cup)

"dad will you buy it for me?" james asked his dad

"I guess so james." Harry replied earning an eye rolling from Ginny. James came over to were kenna was standing.

"do you want my old broom?" he asked

"your old broom?" kenna asked confused, she hadn't even known him two hours and he was offering her something as expensive as a broom?

"yeah, well I'm getting a new one and every one in my family already has a broom, and well it wont get used much in a broom shed." he said

"well, sure if you insist, but…" she hesitated "I don't know how to fly."

"I can teach you if you want" he said seaming to brighten up at the thought

"oh yes, will you teach me to fly? Please?" she was very exited to learn how to fly

"of course." he said happily

"alright everyone time to get the first years there wands." Mr. weasley called. When they arrived at olivanders kenna saw that it was a very small shop so only kenna, Cimone, louise, harry, Ron, and bill went into get the first years wands. Wand shopping was the last stop in diagon alley before going back to the burrow.

"ah mr. weasley miss weasley and," olivander looked at kenna "I don't believe I know who you are miss…"

"lee," kenna answered "and im a muggle born so probably not." at least she thought she was. Right before leaving her mother had told her that she had actually been adopted.

"ah, I see would you like to go first miss lee," he asked. Kenna nodded so he went to the back of the store and brought out a few wand boxes.

"try this one, oak with unicorn hair 8 ½ in. springy go for charms,"

She waved the wand slightly with alarming results

_**CRASH**___there went the window

"no not that one, not to worry. How a bout this one cherry with dragon heart string 13 in. rather bendy." she waved this one with similar results to the first one. She didn't have much luck with the next few ether

_**CRASH, BOOM, SMASH, CRACK, **_

Finally on the 9th try she got a different result

"I wonder, try this one" he handed her another wand "rosewood with phoenix feather 10 ¼ in. springy, good for transfiguration." she just had to pick up this wand for the reaction to take place. A blinding gold light came from this wand so bright the group was temporally blinded.

"wow!" was all kenna could say

"well then, next miss weasley, if you will." he said to Cimone

"ok," she said. Olivander went back and got a hand full of wands and put them on the counter

"walnut with a dragon heart string core, 12 ½ sturdy good for DADA" Cimone picked up the wand and immediately seamed to feel a surge of power run through her as a large gust of wind swirled around her.

"amazing!" she said

"good, good, its very rare that the first wand chooses a witch or wizard amazing in deed," he was in aw "now mr. weasley if you please." louise nodded like the girls, Olivander didn't go to the back this time he just picked a wand from one of the girls pile's

"spruce with dragon heart string 11 in. springy." louise first attempt was no better that Kenna's

_**CRACK**_

"um, how about this one, pine with unicorn hair 9 ¼ in. swishy." louise waved the wand and to his surprise it cleaned up all the mess in the store. He gasped.

"well done, well done all of you. That will be 7 sickles each." kenna handed him 7 silver coins and left the shop with the others.

Kenna was very surprised and very happy at the days events, she had lots of interesting new books to read, a magic wand, and james had even given her his old broom, what a great day.

_Potter house the next day_

"Is every one ready yet?" ginny called from the kitchen of the potters small cottage in godric's hollow.

"almost!" james cried from his room. Ginny sighed and went to see what the problem was. When she got to his room she found him trying to stuff nearly his whole room into his trunk. James had quite obviously been trying to fit all of his School books, potion ingredients, school robes, quidditch robes, cauldron, brooms, three bags of sweets, invisibility cloak, marauders map, parchment, quills, and money into his one school trunk. They had gone to diagon alley the day before and gotten there school supplies. While they were there ginny kept wondering if the Cimone's new friend kenna could be her long lost daughter, she had the weasley red hair, her eyes were the same color as Ginny's (chocolate brown), and her wand very mysteriously had a phoenix feather core.

"james?" she asked "why are you taking both your old broom and your new one?"

"because I told kenna she could have my old one since she doesn't have one, I told her I'd teach her to fly!" james seemed rather exited to teach her to fly. He always wanted to teach his younger cousins things, but they preferred not to listen. Harry had wanted his son to be an auror, but what james wanted to be was a teacher.

"maby you should try to organize your trunk and fold your robes, hm?" ginny asked james "do you need some help?" james nodded, and ginny sighed and took everything out of the trunk. She folded one of his robes and told him to fold the rest. After organizing his trunk ginny levitated it down the stairs into the kitchen were Harry and lily were waiting for them.

"ready yet?" lily asked sarcastically

"james was having trouble organizing his trunk." ginny said shooting james a quick glance "he also seams to think that he could take absolutely every thing in his room to Hogwarts." he shrugged it off so what if there was nothing he wanted to leave behind but some old books, he wasn't much of a reader.

"All right let's go before every one starts wondering were we are." harry said. Then he shrunk the trunks to the size of his hand and ushered james into the fire. James took a pinch of fleu powder.

"the burrow!" he yelled loudly

"the burrow!" lily yelled a minute latter

"the burrow!" ginny said clearly after the children had gone

"the burrow!" harry said last after everyone had left in the emerald flames. Upon arriving harry saw that james had gone strait to Dominic and Ben, and that lily had gone strait to Lucy and Hugo. He sighed having a big family had a quite good things one of them being that the kids always had someone to play with around there age. Harry then looked over at kenna, he wasn't sure but from the information he had he thought it might be Rose.

**A/N **

This is my first fan fiction and I would really apreciate it if my few viewers would please review it would make me super happy! This story is not over yet I've just been very busy this month with nano wrimo and I will probably post the next chapter at the beginning of December. So please, please, please, review! Thank you!

twinesstar


End file.
